Love and Evil
by Nova Una
Summary: Shounen ai hints. Slight humor. Dianiola is a girl that is cursed and seperated from her brother Duo and is blamed when plagues and disease bestow a town. Only the town's most respected man will help, Trowa. Yes I know, the dreaded Mary Sues.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING!!!! I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS!!!!! IF I WERE MAKING MONEY I WOULD HAVE A NICE HOUSE AND NOT A STUPID APARTMENT!!!! HOWEVER! I DO OWN THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! THEY CAME FROM MY BRAIN! THEREFORE THEY ARE MINE!  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
  
Love and Evil  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Na- Narrator  
Auth-Author  
  
  
Na: Hello! I'm the person who has to tell this story because the author is too chicken hearted to do it herself!  
  
Auth: HEY!!  
  
Na: Any way. This so-called confident author wants me to tell you that....  
  
Auth: Shut up!! I'll tell them myself! You just tell the story!  
  
Na: Whatever you say.  
  
Auth: *wants to strangle Narrator* O.K.. Me and my oddness.....  
  
Na: Some author! She doesn't know proper grammar!  
  
Auth: *growls* MY ODDNESS AND I!!! ahem.... My oddness and I were watching Robin Hood: Men In Tights, when Latrine came on the scene. Those of you who have watched the movie know that she likes the Sheriff Of Rottingham. My oddness wondered why the object of here affection couldn't like her for who she was not by the way she looked. So I decided to write a story about it! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Na: O.K.. The author scares me.  
  
Auth: ahem...*cough* You may start the story.  
  
Na: *rolls eyes* Whatever. ahem..... This girl likes this guy and the guy likes the girl so they get together and....  
  
Auth: You idiot!!! Thats your story! Read mine!   
  
Na: *has embarrassed look on face* oops! ahem... *cough* *chuckles nervously* O.K.. Lets start the real story.....  
  
Auth: Good!  
  
Na: *narrator voice* Once upon a time there was a girl...  
  
Auth: *slaps Narrator* READ THE RIGHT STORY BAKA!  
  
Na: OW!! ok ok ok. *rubs cheek* You better not have left a mark on my beautiful face!  
  
Auth: *scoffs* Beautiful. Yeah right.  
  
Na: *attacks author* I'll show you how beautiful I am!  
  
Auth: *fights back* You ugly disgusting no good narrator!  
  
*Author and Narrator fight for 2 minutes*  
  
Duo: EXCUSE ME!!  
  
Trowa: HEY!!!  
  
*Narrator and Author stop fighting*  
  
Trowa: You guys shouldn't be fighting!  
  
*everyone looks at Trowa*  
  
Trowa: *sighs* I've been hanging around Quatre too long!  
  
Duo: Yeah. um....we would like to start the story now.  
  
Na: Ok.  
  
Auth: Get it right this time!  
  
Na: I WILL!!  
  
Auth: You better!  
  
*Author and Narrator glare at each other*  
  
Duo: Oh boy.....  
  
*Author and Narrator attack each other*  
  
***********************************************************************  
_Narrator_  
/**Author/ **  
'thoughts'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_The cold wind blew east as trees swayed in same rhythm of the earth. The crisp   
golden brown leaves were starting to fall. The woods seemed vacant and depressing.   
Autumn had arrived. A winding road from the edge of the woods led to a small village.   
The village was beautiful. The houses were well maintained and there were no homeless   
people in sight. There was no poverty at all, but it wasn't always that way._  
  
  
_Directly north and south of the village you can see two castles. You'll notice that   
the one to the south is old and worn. While the one in the north is bright and beautiful.   
There is an interesting story behind it all. A tale of witches and wizards, good guys and a town filled with disaster and grief. This is the story of Dianiola* and Trowa.  
_  
  
_Our story begins on Christmas Day 1124 B.C. /_**Thats A.D./** _Ooops!!!   
our story begins on Christmas Day 1124 A.D. The snow had fell evenly on the ground.   
Lovely sheets of white. At the top of the castle in the south, in the tower lived an evil, yet   
beautiful witch. She had two children.....wait...how can an evil person have kids? _/**She's beautiful. Guys can't resist her./** _She had two kids Duo and Dianiola. Dianiola?? What kind a name is that?? /_**Don't ask!! Just read!!/**_ Whatever. Dianiola and Duo were inseperable from the day they were born. They did practicly everything together. _  
  
  
_When Dianiola and Duo were in their teenage years, their appearance was exquisite. Oooo! Big word!_ /**You know what? SHUT UP AND READ!/** _*laughs at how the author looks like a duck when she's angry* any hoo! Beautiful flowing hair and eyes like violet crystals, there were absolutely gorgeous. Their hearts were purer than gold. They loved to help people whenever they could. Their father, Canque* * lived at the top of the castle in the north. He wasn't exactly good or evil, but he was a powerful sorcerer. I wonder why Canque lived away from his wife?_ /**She's an evil bitch thats why. She has a very bad temper./** C_anque loved his children very much and would do anything for them. Santinia was jealous of her childrens closeness to Canque, so she made herself beautiful my feeding on beautiful women in the town.  
________________________________________________________________________   
* pronounced 'de on e o la'  
  
** pronounced 'con kay'   
  
_Now you have pronounciations?_ /***pulls out a huge mallet* I'M WARNING YOU!/!** _*looks at author* Someone on PMS?_ /**AURGH!!!!/**  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
_No matter how hard she tried to make herself beautiful, Dianiola's beauty would always surpassed hers_. "I must be the most beautiful. I must be the best at everything! No one will surpass me! Not even my children!" _With her jealousy raging inside her, she made Dianiola an ugly creature with warts and bumps all over her body. Her nice skin color turned to a sickening bluish greenish color. Not knowing what to do, Dianiola went to her father for help._  
  
"Father! Look what mother did to me!" C_anque turned around to face his   
daughter, only to find a gruesome creature standing before him. Her eyes were full of   
tears._ "Don't worry my lovely flower, I will turn you back to normal." _He quickly started to find a spell that would turn his lovely Dianiola back to normal. Lovely? She don't seem so lovely now! With all the warts and bumps and..._ /**Shut up./**  
  
  
_At the Santinia's castle, Duo was being tortured for information about Dianiola._'Curse the day I was granted the gift of predicting the future and seeing the present.' _Duo thought as he struck harshly with a whip._ "Tell me where she is! Don't disobey your mother!" _She then lashed out another crack of her whip against Duo's back. Unable to handle any more of the pain he confessed_. "She's at father's" _he whispered quietly._ "So she went running to daddy, huh? Well I won't let her ruin me! Her or her damned father!" _She let Duo go free and disappeared._ 'Forgive me sister. For I have betrayed you.' _Duo disappeared and never returned to the castle._  
  
  
_Canque finally found the spell to reverse his daughter's hideous appearance.   
Before he could cast it, a thousand little knives stabbed Canque in the chest. Ouch..thats gotta hurt._ /**Yep./** "DADDY!" _Santinia laughed._ "Oh my dear husband, looks like I have the last laugh." _Dianiola turned and face her mother with hatred raving through her veins._ "You evil bitch! How could you?!" Santinia smirked. " An evil bitch am I? Lets see who would believe whom after I'm finished making your life miserable." _Not caring what her words meant at the time, Dianiola attacked Santinia, scratching her face. Realizing that she scratched her face Dianiola laughed_. " Looks like that'll leave a nice scar!" _Touching the left side of her face, she felt blood oozing out of the gash on her cheek._ " You good for nothing little... You shall pay dearly for what you have done! From this day forth you will never set a foot in my castle ever again!" _Screaming in rage, Santinia left the sad Dianiola behind with her dead father. She fell to her knees and sobbed, wishing she her mother had killed her and wondering if her brother was alright.  
  
  
Dianiola woke up to screaming. She got up and quickly looked out the window in   
the tower. Five houses in the town were on fire. Dianiola couldn't figure out how those   
houses were on fire and the others weren't. She went for her fathers spell books. She   
found the spell she wanted and quickly followed its instructions. She made a fire in a   
bowl and said the words to actiavte the spell. _" Nanchi....owani......czerech. Nabao qua   
ni!"** /I made up those words./** _I can tell. The fire in the bowl quickly diminished, so did   
the fire in the town._ 'I know mother did this.' _She was about to cast a spell on her   
mother's castle, but she didn't know if her brother was there or not. She looked   
towards the window and saw a dove perched on the sill with a note attached to   
his leg. I thought pigeons were suppose to do that. /_**I want to be different**_./ ok. She   
curiously and carefully took the note from the dove.  
  
_~My dearest sister. I am deeply sorry I wasn't there to protect you and father. I   
promise I will be there for you when you need me most.   
  
  
Love,  
Duo ~  
  
  
_Dianiola held the note tightly against her chest. 'He's alright. Thank God!' A   
small smile threaten... ooooo threaten! A small smile threaten to appoach her lips, but was immediately discontinued when a huge rock came flying through her window aiming at her head._ "That witch caused my house to burn! All my belongings are gone!" _Angry towns people were forming around Canque's castle._ " My son was badly burned in that fire!" _More rocks were thrown through the window as more towns people started to gather sticks, stones, and spears._ "Go back to hell where you came from!" _Dianiola didn't say anything. She knew it wouldn't do her any good at all. Her mother has had the last laugh. Wait! I know she's not giving up!_ /**Just read and narrate Narrator!/** _ok!  
  
  
Six years had passed and the towns people were blaming Dianiola for everything they went through. Dianiola just kept her peace and did her best to help. Santinia was   
taking all the credit for Dianiola's good deeds on the town. No matter what she did   
Dianiola was blamed for everything. We established that. /_**So I forget what I write sometimes!!/**_ Oh God!! _'Curse you mother!' _She hated her life even more that she found someone that could bring her happiness that she can hold. Only if he didn't hate her. He was beautiful. Those green eyes seemed to sparkle everytime he looked at his sister. The whole town loved him. He had a heart that was purer than gold and more. She wished deeply that she could at least become friends with him, but she knew that it was impossble. She looked in the broken mirror. Dang! Thats ugly! She broke the mirror! _"No one would even look upon me. I'm to disgusting to look at." _She was glad that her mother forgot to do one thing to add onto her hideousness_. Is that a word? /**I don't know**./ *shakes head* /**Oh! Make like a kit kat and give me a break!/ **_*sucks teeth* Whatever. Her mother completely forgot her hair. The soft brown hair was still the same. She really took care of it over the years. It was now down to her knees.  
  
  
Over the years she found spell books and other things in her fathers castle. She   
found a way to look into each and every house in the town. Her fathers huge crystal ball   
would glow every time there was a problem in the town. She sat and wondered where   
Duo was as she looked over the town. Where is he? /_**Who?/**_ Duo! /_**I don't know**_./ Aurgh! You're impossible!! She smiled when she came across her handsome dream prince and sighed. _"If only..."_  
  
Trowa was the town's best friend. Everyone loved him, because he did   
everything for them. _"Hey Trowa!" _The green-eyed boy looked up to find a relatively   
chirpy blonde boy standing infront of him. _"Hi Quatre."_ Trowa's voice was sad and   
angry. This worried the blonde boy. _"Trowa. What's wrong?"_ Trowa looked at Quatre.   
_"Catherine's sick. She caught the plague thats going around the town."_ Quatre could   
understand Trowa's pain. He had lost both mother and father to the plague. _"Will that   
witch ever stop?! What did we do to her anyway?"_ The anger in Quatre's voice caught   
Trowa off-guard. Trowa frowned and stood up. _"I'm gonna end this. Once in for all!"_   
Trowa grabbed a spear, a knife and a sword. Man! All these sharp, pointy objects.   
/_***laughs slightly***_ /_"Trowa I know what you're about to do. I would join you. but what you   
are about to do is suicide!"_ Trowa ignored Quatre and proceeded to go to Dianiola's   
castle. On the way he fell and poked his eye out with a knife! /_**No he didn't! Read the story right shimatta!/**_ In english! /_**Not until you say onegai!/**_ huh?!  
  
Dianiola was to busy trying to cure Catherine of the plague to notice that   
Trowa was heading straight towards the castle. _"Damnit! What was it! Oh! ahem...  
Camerro habate mariol sequesu."_ Let me guess....you made up these words also. /_**Hai!/ **_English!! please!! English!! /_**Ok...here's english....READ!!!!/ **_Trowa walked in just in time to hear her cast the spell. But what really angered him was the face he saw in the crystal ball. Catherine. _"You heartless bitch! Leave her alone! You tortured her enough!"_ Dianiola spun around to face her intruder. Her heart stopped when she saw Trowa standing there. He's beautiful soft face had harden into a cruel angry expression. Daianiola just looked at him. Afraid. She didn't know what he was gonna do. Trowa pointed the sword at her neck. _"Leave her alone! She did nothing to you!"_ She opened he mouth. Nothing came out. She was to scared to say anything. After long moments she finally managed to speak. _"Please. Let me finish. I'm trying to help her."_ Her voice was shaky. Nothing in the world could prepare her for this moment. Everone was too afraid to come near her castle, but here he is. _" Why should I believe an.....why am I even talking to you." _Dianiola quickly closed her eyes and said a silent prayer. _'In a strange way...' _She thought '_he reminds me of Duo. He was always trying to protect me. I miss him so much.' _A tear fell down her face as she whispered out the rest of her spell. She wasn't going to let anyone stop her from what she had to do.  
  
  
Trowa was shocked. _'Is she crying?' _Dianiola ignored him. If she was going to die, she might as well die trying to save someone's life. Trowa pierced her neck with the sword. _"I said leave my sister alone!"_ he yelled as he pushed the sword deeper in her neck. You know...you could take that so many ways. /_**You know....your mind is in the gutter./ **_Blood flowed down her neck. She knew the day of her death was coming. _"You remind me of my brother."_ She said softly. _"He was always looking out for me. But.....nevermind. I'm sure you don't care. You are just worried about your sister, ne? Well, no need to worry anymore. She is well. I have cured her. Now, if you wanna kill me go ahead. The only thing thats kept me alive for six years is the fact that I've been trying to save this town."_ Trowa just looked at her. Her face was so innocent and honest. For some reason he couldn't kill her. He knew what she was saying was the truth no matter how hard he didn't want to believe it. _"If what you say is true, then who or what is causing the disasters on our town?"_ She moved slightly, trying to remove herself from the blade in her neck. _"My mother. Santinia.""You lie! She's helping us!""You believe what you want to believe!" _she barked wincing as she did. With that, the crystal ball glowed once more. A small child was being beat up by a couple of kids bigger than him. She glanced over at the crystal ball. _"Oh! Such mean kids! Why won't they leave him alone!"_ Trowa still couldn't believe it. This so-called heartless witch had a heart. _"Please. Can you remove the sword from my neck. I have work to do."_ Trowa blinked and looked at her. She was completely serious. He removed the sword and watch Dianiola heal herself. She then turned to her crystal ball.  
  
Trowa frowned at her for a second. _"She's cured?" _Without looking up she   
answered him _"Yes. Now could you please go. I have to much work to do." _Trowa   
frowned. _"I still don't believe you."_ Dianiola let out a small chuckle. _"No one ever does.   
Why should you? But I must say, you are the first person to look at me without being   
sick."_ Before Trowa could say anything, the two kids in the crystal ball   
stopped beating up the smaller child. In fact, they seem like they were apologizing   
to him. _"So....you're saying that you don't cause the misfortune on the town?" _Dianiola looked at him. Those rich green eyes seemed to be hypnotizing. _"Yep. I don't cause it. I'm trying to stop it."_ Trowa looked confused. _"Ok. So why is Santinia..."_ Dianiola quickly   
interupted him._ "She's an evil bitch thats why! She was jealous of my beauty, so she   
cursed me. When I asked my father for help, she killed him. I was so upset that I put   
a gash on her face. She said she was going to make my life miserable, and so far she has.   
I don't know why she is bringing the town into this, but I don't care. I like helping   
people."_ She walked towards her spell book by the mirror, not caring if he believes   
her or not.  
  
  
  
She was looked through the book and looked up at the mirror. _'Atleast I still   
have my hair.'_ A small smile crossed her lips. _"I don't believe you." _Dianiola sighed. _"You believe whatever you want to. My father always said only a small child would know who's evil and who's good." "No. It's not that. I don't mean to offend you, but .." _Her soft chuckle stopped him from finishing his sentence. _"You don't believe I was beautiful do you?" _Trowa shook his head. Dianiola felt uneasy with Trowa standing in the room. She wasn't use to having someone in the castle at all. She continued what she started six years ago, knowing she had deep green eyes watching her every move. ok. What color are his eyes? I've heard everything! Emerald...forest../_** DARK GREEN! DARK GREEN I TELL YA!! DARK GREEN!!/**_ OK. *whistles psycho*_ "Since you broke in my castle to kill me, you can atleast help me."_ Trowa looked slightly startled. _"Nani?"_ Dianiola couldn't help but smile at the cute lost expression on his face. _"You can start by looking on the out skirts of town. Find out what is needed there, and help."  
_  
  
Quatre was getting worried. Are they lovers?/ _**Don't press your luck./ **_Touchy. Touchy. Trowa had been up there to long. What was taking him so long? Every evil and bad thing that could happen to Trowa had played its course through Quatre's mind. Quatre was about to give up when he saw Trowa come towards him. _"Trowa! Did you kill her?"_ Totally ignoring Quatre's question he immediatley asked about the one person that looked after him when he was a child. _"How's Catherine? Is she alright?" _Quatre smiled. _"Hai! She's doing quite well actually." _Trowa looked up as a familiar voice called his name. _"Trowa!"_ Catherine walked up to him and hugged him. _"What ever you did Trowa, thank you."  
  
  
_Months pasted. Trowa did what ever he could to help Dianiola without the town knowing. She didn't mind him saying that he hated her and he wished that he had killed her. Crazy woman!! Loca!!_ Keep reading. _As long as he kept visiting and helping her, she didn't care what he did or say. Santinia was making Dianiola work around the clock with new spells of misery. At times, Di would break down and cry._ /**It's Dianiola**./ _I know. But I'm tired of saying that so Di will have to do._ /**ok. whatever./** _She would threaten to give up, just quit and flee the town. Thats when Trowa came in. He would talk to her and give her some encouragement. If it wasn't for him, Di would have quit long time ago._  
  
_10,000 miles away from town was a smaller village named Ameriana. The quiet town was well provided for on account of their mysterious occupant. No one knows anything about him exept he was beautiful and could predict the future. His hair was of a chestnut color and long. His lavendar eyes seemed to glimmer in the light. Although in dim light, his eyes are a piercing amethyst color._ _Someone have a crush on Duo? /_**That's my brother, you nitwit!**!/_ Aha!! You have a crush on Trowa and you're Dianiola!!!_ /***blushes* That's not true!/ ^///_- *blushes* uh....can we continue?^** _Sure. This mysterious person could always be found hanging around the only swordshop in town. All day he would casually flirt with the very attarctive son of Napro, the owner of the shop.  
  
  
_"Heero, I gotta tell ya something," _Heero looked up from his work and looked at the object of his infection. /_**affection./**_ GOMEN!!! He saw a sad, serious look on Duo's face._ "What is it?"_ Duo just sighed and waited a few moments, staring into Heero's eyes. _"I'm gonna have to leave soon. Something is gonna happen to my sister and I need to be there for her." _Heero nodded. _"When are you gonna come back?"_ Duo's face seem to get even more sadden than before. _"Never." _Heero didn't know what to say. All the happiness and love he had was gonna leave him if Duo left. _"When are you leaving?" _Duo sat down on a logged chair and lowered his head. "_ When the sun is aligned with the moon and darkness falls over the land. Precisely at that time I will leave. I have only two days to prepare myself for a battle."_ Heero frowned at the word 'battle'. '_Why is he going into battle and what battle?' "Can I come with you?" _Duo looked completely shocked. He couldn't believe that Heero would actually want to go with him. He didn't think Heero would miss him. _" Ok. You have to be ready when the sunsets. At that time I'll come for you." _Heero sighed then nodded.  
  
  
He watched Duo leave until he wasn't in view. He turned to see his father looking at him with angry eyes. He knew he was in trouble, but for what? For being in love? For wanting to get away from his abusive father? _"Heero. I heard your conversation with that....that freak. Hear me boy, you will not go anywhere with him. You will stay here with me and take care of the shop."_ Napo's forceful and strict voice pierced into the core of Heero's soul. He shivered slightly. _" He's not a freak, and I'm going with him."_ Heero's voice was calm and quiet. Napo's rage took over in an instant. _"You dare to defy your father?! huh?! You dare tell me what you are going to do?! You do what I tell you to do! No questions asked! You understand me?"_ Heero walked passed Napo as if he wasn't there. When he reached the oak wooded table, he turned and said. "_You don't own me. I can do whatever I want to do, and I'm going with Duo."_ Napo's anger burned through his eyes. Less than a second later a loud crack of flesh meeting flesh echoed through the shop and Heero hit the floor. " _You will do what I say!"_ Heero, being as brave as he was, shook his head no. _"You disrespectful, dishonorable boy! I will teach you how to respect you father!" _Napo grabbed Heero by his shirt and dragged him to the back of the shop. Seconds later whip-like cracks against flesh and Heero's screams of pain filled the air and echoed through the night. Man!! That guy is mean!!  
  
  
Duo used his time wisely and got alot accomplished. He hadn't been by the shop since he told Heero he was leaving, and was now eager to see him. _"God I hope he doesn't change his mind."_ Packing what he had, he went to go get Heero. He arrived at the shop right on schedule. Duo looked inside the shop and saw something that brought tears to his eyes. Heero was sitting in a corner, shaking. His bruises were very noticeable against his skin. Duo rushed to Heero without knocking on the door. What happened to Heero instantly flashed before his eyes and a tear fell down his face. Heero was overjoyed to see Duo and almost tackled him on the ground. _"Can we go now?"_ That was all Heero could manage to say as fear seized him when he heard movements in his father's room. Duo nodded. He knew he would have to get Heero out of here quickly. _"Where are your things?"_ Heero grabbed his bag and gasped in pain. Duo quickly grabbed the bag from him. "_You shouldn't carry this in your condition."_ A dark shadow fell upon the room. A low hoarse voice emerged from the shadows. "_Let him go. He's staying here with me, and if you have a prblem with it you can stab yourself. I have plenty of swords here."_  
  
As usual Trowa was with Di, helping her stop the disasters that fell upon the villiage. Santinia was tired of her plans being ruined, so she did the worst thing possible. She let out a plague that only killed children. Di couldn't do anything. She didn't have the spells nor the knowledge to stop her. Trowa did what he could to comfort her and encourage her. It was working well until a huge rock came hurdling through the window hitting Di in the knee. She fell on the floor gasping in pain. Practically the whole town was gathering around the castle yelling insults and threats. "_I say we kill her!_" yelled a voice in the crowd. "_Yeah! Burn the castle! She'll come out soon!"_ yelled a mother clutching her dying child in her arms. Minutes later stick of burning wood were tossed into the castle.   
  
The castle went up in flames. Villiagers were yelling and cheering at their victory. The doors of the castle suddenly came crashing down. Trowa ran out carrying a partially burnt Di. _"He's helping her! Kill Him!!"_ Trowa layed Di on the steps of the castle and turned to face them. "_No. You won't hurt her. I won't let you. She's not a bad person, she's not causing this._" Totally ignoring his words, they started to through stones. Suddenly darkness fell over the land. The villagers stopped. They were afraid to move or speak.  
  
  
Duo had fought Napo and won. Duo and Heero left leaving the bleeding Napo behind. They arrived at the villiage just in time to see the villagers coming over their fear and throughing stones at tthe castle. Heero wasn't quite sure how he go there so soon, but it didn't matter to him. Trowa sheilded Di to prevent any stones hitting her. All the while, Duo was making his way to the castle. He slowly walked towards Di infront of the crowd. The villagers ceased their attack when the notice who it was walking towards the being they thought was their pain. Trowa looked up at the lavender eyed boy and moved away. Duo looked at his only sister, and turned to face the attackers. _"Don't you understand? She wasn't doing anything wrong. She was actually helping you guys, and this is how you repay her?! You're really lucky my sister is as sweet as she is! Otherwise your town would have been destroyed!"_ Silence fell upon the village. No one moved. Duo said a healing spell. Di was lifed into the air being surrounded by a dark yellow light. Trowa wasn't worried any more. He had to admit it, he did love her. Now she was going to survive so he could tell her.  
  
As she landed softly back on the steps, the villagers gaspsed as they gaze apon her. She was completely healed. Her beauty was restored completely. She slowly opened her eyes to find Duo standing infront of her. Without another word she leaped onto Duo, nearly knocking him over. She sobbed on his shoulder as they hugged. _"I promised I would be here, didn't I?"_ She looked up and smiled, wiping away her tears. "_What about mom?" _Duo frowned. At that time a shrill scream filled the air.   
  
Santinia was startled when her husband's ghost appeared infront of her, but what happened next made her scream. Canque threw a thousands into her chest. At first they were lightly pricking her skin, but then went deeper into her flesh. Canque cracked an evil smile as he watched Santinia slowly scream herself into her death. "_Eye for an eye my love. We'll soon be together in hell."_ He disappeared taking Santinia's screaming soul with him. All fell silent. Santinia was no more.  
  
  
Years pasted and the village was beginning to regain their composure. Di did what she could to help, but everyone said she need to relax for once. Duo and Heero are an extremely happy couple. They are currently engaged. Awwww! /_***shakes head* You sap**_./ As for Di and Trowa, they are married and have a child on the way. *laughs* The author is going to have Trowa's child!!! ^_**///_- *clears throat^* **_*looks at trowa*_** ///_^ *nods*^ **_*looks at author* /_***smiles*/ **_O.o!!!!!  
  
  
There is never a happy ending to any story. Everyone has their own problems., but as for Di, Trowa, Duo, and Heero, they lived as happily as they could be. Canque got his pleasure from torturing Santinia. As for Santinia, she'd rather have her soul engulfed in flames than stand for the torture of her husband.  
  
  
  
The End  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
  
  
  
/_**That's it. Sucks doesn't it?/**_  
You and Trowa are going to have a child?!  
_///_- *nods*_  
/_**I'm due in 6 months./**_  
O.o!!! *faints*  
///__- I can't believe she fell for that._  
/_**I know. That was too easy. Well anyone who enjoyed that can be informed that I'm currently writing another fic**_./  
D_uo: Will me and Heero have a love scene together?_  
/_**Gomen. I don't write those kinda fics, but it'll be about you and Heero**_./  
_Duo: I can live with that._  
_Heero: Why do I have an abusive father?_  
/_**I got the idea from my friend Kat. THANK YOU KAT!!! or should I say Cabbit./**_  
_Duo: Oh! Cabbit! Tell her that Zechs and Quatre have been going at since the beginning of the story. *whispers* They both like her and are battling it out to seee who will "win" her._  
/_**Lucky chick. Anyhoo! Let me write my other fic! Bye peeps!/**_  
_*everyone leaves leaving the reader behind*  
Hey what are you waiting for? Hit the back button!


End file.
